Toma mi alma, Inuyasha
by kagome smile
Summary: "Y ella agradece, agradece al cielo por tener un novio así. Algo que ella no merece, algo que ella ni siquiera se atrevió a soñar. Porque era más de lo que ella podía pedir." InuxKag


_**Toma mi alma, Inuyasha**_

Ella lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Ya había estado ahí antes y podía reconocerlo con facilidad.

_Ese_ sentimiento.

_Esa_ necesidad.

Esa presencia que la hacía jalarse de los pelos, llorar, gritar, reír, sonreír, suspirar… y todo al mismo tiempo.

El maldito _**amor**_. Y el maldito amor tenía nombre: Inuyasha.

Sí, el mismo chico enojón y grosero era la causa de ese maldito amor que la consumía cada día más y más. Y realmente no era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie más que de ella. Porque _ese_ día lo saludó, le preguntó su nombre, lo agregó al facebook, se tomó el tiempo de interesarse en su vida…

Ese día en que se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder, cambiar el rumbo y correr lejos de ahí.

Y aun así cuando sus besos la dejaban en coma, o cómo él la miraba cuando ella sonreía, todos sus gestos la lastimaban.

Porque el amor la lastima. Bueno, quizás no el amor en sí, pero lo que deja como secuelas lo hace… Ese sentimiento que se apodera de ella cuando él le da el último beso del día, ese dolor en el pecho que siente cuando él se amarga sin razón, ese calor que la inunda cuando la toca, ese frío que siente cuando él suelta su mano.

La lastima el sentirse tan débil a comparación de él. Él, que siempre se muestra tan seguro de sí mismo y tan fuerte… y luego está ella, tan pequeña y débil como si sintiera que su alma se va a romper por el simple roce de sus dedos.

Y luego él le sonríe. Sonríe cuando la ve, cuando ella ríe, cuando ella hace algo tonto, cuando ella es _simplemente ella._

Y ella agradece, agradece al cielo por tener un novio así. Algo que ella no merece, algo que ella ni siquiera se atrevió a soñar. Porque era más de lo que ella podía pedir. Si el simple hecho de que él le dé su amor es suficiente, todo lo extra que él le da es como un regalo.

Inuyasha no era el típico chico con el que ella había estado antes. Ella tenía la mala suerte de elegir chicos parecidos a ella, que terminaban decepcionándola y rompiéndole el corazón con cada palabra o acción. Y luego vino él, con su mirada arrogante y su sonrisa burlona, pero con un corazón tan extravagante y hermoso que la terminó cautivando más de la cuenta.

Inuyasha vino y tumbó su mundo. Justo cuando se había convencido a sí misma que no quería nada serio, justo cuando podía caminar frente a las parejas del parque sin tener ese instinto de asesinarlas, justo cuando había decidido que el amor no era para ella… justo apareció él.

Y cuando Inuyasha le dijo lo que sentía; cuando ella vio el rostro del chico sonrojarse y desviar la mirada… supo que estaba hecho. Lo vio todo, como si pudiera ver el futuro, lo supo.

Supo que no importara cuanto luchara, cuanto le mintiera a él y a ella misma diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, que no importara que le restara importancia al asunto. Vio ese sentimiento brillar frente a sus ojos y lo supo.

_Eso_ ya estaba ahí y no había forma de escapar de él.

Entonces Inuyasha la besó como por cuarentagésima vez y ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él.

Porque le dolía verlo, dolía ver su sonrisa y pensar que dentro de unos minutos esa persona se iría de su lado y, aunque no fuera por un largo tiempo, ella sentiría el amargo sabor del abandono.

Porque el esperar a que vuelvan a verse le parecía eterno.

Porque había llegado a _ese_ punto del amor.

Ese punto en el que no solo sus sentimientos, su mente o su cuerpo mandaban. No, había llegado al punto de que su _**alma**_ necesitaba a Inuyasha.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso podía ser más patéticamente cursi?

Pero era tan cierto, su alma se había vuelto parte del dominio de Inuyasha. Y él parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Lo veía caminar con calma pensando en no sé qué cosas mientras ella se sentía a flotar en vez de pisar.

Varias veces se sentó en su cama a pensar cómo podía hacer para que dejara de importarle de esa manera, cómo podía hacer para que el sentimiento enorme, que ya no solo abarcaba a su corazón sino a todo su cuerpo, se alejara de ella.

Y le dolía, le dolía el simple hecho de que su cuerpo se desviviera por él. Que había hecho todo lo que en algún momento de su vida juró que nunca iba a hacer. Como llevarlo a su casa el único lugar donde ella se sentía segura y cómoda y ahora todo estaba en la mierda. Una casa que pronto (a penas él salió de ella) fue llenada de su ausencia. Porque ese lugar que era tan suyo ahora era también de él, de su olor, de su forma de caminar y el sonido de su risa. Al igual que todo a donde él ha ido con ella y ha llenado con su presencia.

Y sabía que estaba en el filo de la espada. Que era prisionera de ese sentimiento que solo Inuyasha podía proveerle. Que de él dependía si ella seguía cuerda o no. Porque él era el único que podía destruirle el alma con unas simples palabras.

Que él era el único que podía protegerla del daño y al mismo tiempo causárselo.

Y que cuando Inuyasha se fuera de su lado solo le quedarían los recuerdos que le atormentarían el alma, pero que ella invitaría a su mente porque el simple hecho de tenerlo de alguna u otra manera es suficiente. Y no es que le gustara ser masoquista o algo así, pero no desperdiciaría ningún momento para tenerlo cerca.

Pero hasta que este sentimiento que ambos comparten se desvaneciera, o hasta que él se diera cuenta que ella no eran tan genial como aparenta, que esas sonrisas no son realmente hermosas o que su existencia depende de otros factores más allá de un corazón latiente… ella seguiría prisionera de _ese_ sentimiento.

Y lo más extraño es que ella, que tanto amaba la libertad, se sintiera feliz de esta prisión. Una prisión que es alimentada por el amor que su alma genera hacia Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, ella quería ser prisionera de ese amor y ese amor le gustaba, la hacía feliz.

Así que mientras Inuyasha esté con ella nada importaba, las noches en vela, las largas horas de espera hasta volverlo a ver, el dolor en el pecho que seguiría sintiendo cuando lo pierde de vista. Todo valía la pena por los pocos segundos que podía pasar a su lado.

¡Dios! Lo amaba tanto, ya no sabía qué más podía ofrecerle.

Y aunque le doliera admitirlo: Inuyasha se había vuelto su todo.

Inuyasha se había vuelto _**su alma**_**.**

Él la había tomado sin siquiera importarle que fuera a pasar con ella, y ella se la había ofrecido como carnada.

Y, sorprendentemente, eso la hacía feliz.

* * *

Holaaaa (: volví con otra historia que se supone que habla de mi novio (tan lindo lindo lindo) y quise hacerla hermosa y cursi pero croe que me salio algo depresiva y cursi (: jajajajaja

eeeen fin.

Si les gusta dejen un review (:


End file.
